Iridescent
by ForeverYoung7
Summary: -Closed- 24 tributes fight to the death. Who will come out on top in this battle? Read to find out!
1. Tributes!

**A/N - Here is the FINAL tribute list! **

**Yes, there was a title change, I wanted something more original! :) **

**And, for those of you who read Bloodlust, Polo's oneshot it out! :) Go read it!**

**Unlike my last SYOT, I think I'm going to take the challenge of doing every District's reapings! **

**It may be just a few days before District 1's reapings are up, because I'm going to take a little break... I just finished my other SYOT the other day, so I'm going a little crazy from writing so much! **

**So, I will probably update for District 1's reapings sometime next week, Monday or Tuesday maybe, then the update should start coming more frequently! Thanks for understanding! :)**

**District 1**

**Male- ** Shine Kane****

**Female- Vasilisa Brookshier **

**District 2**

**Male- Arrian Swift **

**Female-Kaylee Locks**

**District 3**

**Male- Harold "Thinker" Beleev**

**Female- Opal Spake**

**District 4**

**Male- Finn Lander**

**Female- Kyra Pennamin**

**District 5**

**Male- Micah Duff **

**Female - Belladonna Stallion **

**District 6**

**Male- Porter Wells *BB***

**Female - Lynnia Evers **

**District 7**

**Male- Jethro Alexander *BB***

**Female- Quin Cinccillo **

**District 8**

**Male- Merry Hall  
><strong>

**Female - Seela Gray *BB***

**District 9**

**Male- Lock**

**Female- Switchara "Twitch" Relinton **

**District 10**

**Male- Swyno Elex *BB***

**Female- Kit Jones **

**District 11**

**Male- Rash Zinzolia *BB***

**Female- Fawn Leheart **

**District 12**

**Male- Coal Millern **

**Female- Thalia Thornebrooke**


	2. District One Reaping

**A/N - District One reapings! :) **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**My goal is to get THREE District reapings out a day, so they will be done in 4 days, now, I know this is a VERY ambitious goal, so it might not be achieved, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to get the reapings out really quick! :D**

I roll over in my silk sheets, slowly sit up and stretch. I get out of bed, and wipe some sleep out of my eyes. My blonde hair is

I look at the other bed in my room, the one that belonged to my twin sister, Vasaya. She was still sleeping soundly, so I grinned to myself, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her. I hear her groan.

"Wake up, Saya!" I say, throwing another pillow at her. "Rise and shine!"

I walk downstairs to get some breakfast, trying not to think about what will happen later today.

The 138th Reaping for the Hunger Games is today, and I am going to volunteer.

I don't particularly want to volunteer, but I am going to. People in District One are almost forced to go into training for the Games, whether you want to or not, and every year, a particular person is pressured into volunteering, and this year it's me.

Most people are thrilled to be able to volunteer, it gives them a chance to show the world how big and tough they are, but I don't like the Games, and neither does anyone in my family.

My dad died in the Hunger Games when he was eighteen, while my mother was pregnant with me and Vasaya. So, my mom hates the Games, and my sister always hates watching them, too.

In my training, I am particularly good with knife handling, so the trainers told me that I was to volunteer this year. They think I have a good chance of winning, and I hope they are right.

"Good Morning, Vasalisa," My mother says when I get to the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

I nod at I help myself to the scrambled eggs she made. She looks nervous and like she didn't get any sleep last night, and I don't blame her. I'm nervous, too. How am I supposed to kill people in the arena? I don't think I'll be able to.

Vasaya walks down the stairs, yawning.

"How long until the reaping?" She said, her eyes looking sad. We all know I'm going to volunteer, but we are all careful about not mentioning it.

"Two hours," I say, taking a bite of my eggs, they slide down my throat, almost getting caught. I don't think I can eat anymore. "I'm going to go get ready. Thanks for breakfast, mom."

I get up and make my way towards the stairs.

"You don't have to do it, Vasalisa!" I hear Vasaya cry out. I turn around and see tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I do," I say, sadly. Vasaya knows that. "If I don't, you know how much trouble we'd be in."

I walk up the stairs without looking back at her.

_The woman with bright purple hair and eyes to match stands up in front of the crowd, smiling with her professionally whitened teeth. _

_"Hello, District One!" Dollie Morrison, the District One mentor says, "Looking beautiful as ever! Let's pick our our tributes, shall we?" _

_She stick her hand into the vat of male names, and picks out a slip of paper. _

_"Nixon Shields!" As soon as the name escapes her mouth, there is a loud cry to volunteer. Dollie smiles as a buff boy with blond hair with red streaks struts up to the stage confidently. _

_"What is your name, brave volunteer?" Dollie asks, enthusiastically. _

_"Shine Kane!" He says, smiling. _

_"Oh, my!" Dollie says, "The mayor's son! Brother of a pervious victor! Tired of him getting all the attention, eh?"_

_"You bet, it my time to... shine!" The crowd laughs at Shine's reference to his own name. _

_"Oh wonderful! Now onto out female tribute!" Dollie says, picking a slip out of the female names. "Dixie Jud!"_

_There is silence for a moment, and Dollie raises her eyebrows. Suddenly, there is a volunteer, and Dollie smiles. _

_"Lovely!" She says as a pretty girl with curly, blonde hair and blue eyes makes her way to the stage, "And what is your name, darling?"_

_"Vasalisa Brookshier," She says, not with the same confidence Shine had. She almost looks a little... sad. _

_"Well, isn't this wonderful?" Dollie says, pushing Vasalisa aside. "Two brilliant tributes! I'm sure District One will have a Victor this year!" _

I wait in the City Hall for my visitors, I'm sure to have a lot of them. I'm pretty popular.

I'm so psyched to be in the Games this year, I'm definitely going to win. I'm so sick of my brother being the favorite child, him being more popular than me. I'm going to be Victor of these Games, and everyone is going to love me more than they love him.

The door opens, and my family walks in. My mom and dad, followed by Star and Dazzle.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" My dad, the mayor of District One, says, smiling at me. "You have proven yourself to me!"

"Good, dad," I say, "I'm going to make you even prouder when I become a victor!"

"Good luck in there, little bro," Star says, smirking at me. "It's a hard game in there, hope you don't get yourself killed!"

"Well if you can do it, I'm sure I can," I say, smirking back at him. He thinks he's better than me just because he won the Games two years ago.

"Yeah, he can do it, Star!" Dazzle, my five year old sister says. She's my biggest fan. I smile at her.

"Make us proud, son!" My mom says, as the time runs out and the peacekeepers escort my family out.

"I will, mom!" I say right as they leave the room.

I will make them proud, and I will show Star that he isn't the only victor in the family.

**A/N - I like these two! Shine is fun, and Vasalisa isn't your normal District One ditz, so it's a good time to write about them! :)**

**Review, and let me know what you think!**

**And yes, this did come out sooner than I expected, because I was just bored, so I decided to write :)**


	3. District Two Reaping

**A/N - :l Don't you hate it when your computer shuts down automatically, and your nearly finished, perfect District Two reapings? I know I do... **

Today is Reaping day, and I am already awake. Actually, I didn't sleep much last night, so I've been awake for a while.

Today is finally the day when I will volunteer as tribute, the day I've been waiting for. I go downstairs to the kitchen, my mother is awake, too, and waiting for me.

"Good morning, Arrian," She says, briskly, sipping on a cup of tea. "You are prepared for today, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am prepared," I say back, just as briskly, fixing myself a protein shake for breakfast. My mother has been preparing me for the Hunger Games almost my whole life, she wants me to enter and win.

My dad died in the Games when he was eighteen, and my mother was devastated for a few years. But, when I turned five, she decided to start training me to enter the Games, and not make the same mistakes my dad did.

I gulp down the protein shake. It tastes horrible, but I have gotten used to it. I've been drinking them for as long as I can remember.

"Go outside and practice your throwing before you start to get ready for the reaping," My mom says, taking another sip of her tea.

"I don't need practice," I say, "I am already better than anyone who will enter the Games."

"True, but you should still get in some more practice." She doesn't even look at me. My mother and I are not very affectionate, that's the way it's always been.

I go outside to our backyard, taking my finest dagger with me. There is a target I use for my training in the backyard.

I don't even have to try anymore, I throw the dagger and it hits the bullseye. Easy.

I try some more complicated throws, like behind my back and at an angle, and, when I've finished, I go to the punching bag for a while.

After about an hour I go inside and get ready. This is my year.

_A man with bright pink hair greets District Two, he is the escort, Brick Morris. _

_"Hello!" He says cheerfully. "Who is ready for the reaping?" _

_District Two cheers madly, and Brick pull out a name from the vat of female names. _

_"Darla Ditz!" He calls out, but there is instantly a cry to volunteer, and Brick claps his hands and grins. _

_"Oh, good!" He exclaims happily as the black haired, green eyed girl comes to the stage. "And who might you be, miss?"_

_"Kaylee Locks, the next Victor of the Hunger Games!" She says, giving the crowd a fierce look. They give her thunderous applause in return._

_"Well, good luck, Kaylee!" Brick says, clapping his hands again. "Now, let's pick out our male tribute!"_

_He selects a name: Duke Withersbee, but there is a cry to volunteer. A tall boy with black hair makes his way to the stage, looking confident and deadly. _

_"Goody!" Brick, again, claps his hands. "What might your name be, sir?"_

_"Arrian Swift," The boy says, giving a lethal look. _

_"Well, isn't this fantastic?" Brick says, smiling and happy, "We have two marvelous tributes this year!" _

I wait impatiently for my parents and friends to come visit me. I know I will have a lot of visitors, I am extremely popular, and a shoe-in to win the Games.

I have been determined to volunteer and win the Games ever since I was five years old, I say the District 2 girl stab the District 6 boy to death, and I knew that I would be a contender in the Games one day. Ever since, I have been training to compete, and I know I will not lose.

My best friend, Hix, is the first to visit. He trains with me for the Games, we are both 17, and he is going to volunteer next year. He congratulates me and pats me on the back, and we laugh and exchange jokes for a few minutes before the Peacekeepers escort him out.

My parents come into the room next. I am proud to say my parents spoil me rotten. They have taught me a valuable lesson: Money and fame are the most important things in life, and if you have neither, there is no use in living. I already have the money, now I'm going for the fame.

"Congratulation, Button!" My dad says, giving me a big hug, "When you return home, we shall throw you a grand party!"

"Oh, yes!" My mother says, patting my head. "And you will have so many sponsors! Any who do not sponsor you, well, they'll just have to be punished!"

She giggles like she was kidding, but I know full well that my parents are willing to torture anyone who says or does anything bad to me.

My parents molly coddle me for a little bit longer before the Peacekeepers escort them out.

I have a few more visitors, mainly some of my friends and admirers, and then the Peacekeepers tell me that it's time to go on the train.

Let the 138th Hunger Games begin, and Kaylee Locks will be the Victor.

**A/N - Gah, this would have been out a few hours ago, but my stupid computer is stupid :l **

**I like these two, total careers! They remind me a bit of Cato and Clove! :)**


	4. District Three Reaping

**A/N - Here is District Three! That 'three updates a day' thing is working out REAL well for me, right? :l haha, sorry. Things have come up, and I've appeared to be more busy than I expected for the past few days.**

**Anyways, enough of my excuses. Enjoy!**

I groan loudly as the sun shines in my face, waking me up. I like Reaping Day, because I like sleeping in, but this sun is not letting me.

I get up and close the blinds with unnecessary force, and they crash, making a loud noise, I wince, knowing Gigi won't be happy with the noise.

Sure enough, she comes barging in a few seconds later.

"Harold! What are you doing?" She says angrily, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Gigi, stop yelling at him," My dad says, rubbing his head as he appears in the room. "I'm sure he didn't mean to make all the noise."

Gigi just scoffs and leaves the room in a huff. Gigi has never liked me much, ever since she was born. She would always cry when I tried to hold her, and now she's mad that I take up all of dad's time, but I can't help it.

"Morning, Thinker," My dad says, smiling at me. "How about we get some breakfast?"

"But dad!" I contest, "I wanted to sleep some more!"

"It's almost ten o'clock!" He says, laughing a little bit. "I think you've slept enough. How about you take a shower and I'll make some eggs?"

"Okay," I say, reluctantly looking at my bed. "Make mine scrambled!"

I hop in the shower and get myself all ready for the Reaping, making sure I look extra nice for the event, you never know what could happen.

As I make my way downstairs, I hear my dad and Gigi talking quietly.

"We're down to his last pills," My dad says nervously, they are talking about me. "We don't have enough money to get more anytime soon."

"Don't worry, dad," she says, sympathetically, "It will all be fine."

"How great would it be to win the Games?" My dad says desperately, "All our problems would be solved!"

Gigi just snorts, like it's an absurd idea. I, however, realize what I should do. I'm going to volunteer.

I walk in to the kitchen and eat breakfast with the two of them, not telling them of my plans. I want it to be a surprise, they will be so proud!

After I'm done eating, I decide to go pay Leela a visit. I walk to her house, which is only a few blocks away. I ring the doorbell and her mom answers.

"Hello there, Thinker!" She says, smiling at me. I wish my mom hadn't left us after I was diagnosed. "Are you here to see Leela?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say, and she goes to get Leela and brings her to the door. She looks as beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Leela!" I say, happily and she smiles and waves back at me. She has a real nice smile.

"Hi, Thinker!" She says back. She is dressed in a nice pink dress, and she's all ready for the Reaping. She's not going to volunteer like me, but she still has to look nice.

We talk for a few minutes, then I realize the time and start to make my way back home, it's almost time for me to volunteer.

_The eccentric blonde District Three escort, Geena Free surveys the crowd, smiling. _

_"Hello District Three!" She says, "Did you miss me?" _

_There is little response, for citizens of District Three are not big fans of the Hunger Games. She ignores the unhappy crowd and continues with her bubbly attitude. _

_"Let's Reap a girl first, shall we?" She pulls out a slip of paper with the name of the unlucky District Three female who will partake in the Games. "Opal Spake!"_

_A young girl, maybe thirteen, starts to make her way towards the stage, she hugs a little boy in the eleven year old section, he must be her brother. _

_She bravely takes her place on the stage, her face isn't showing much emotion. _

_"Lovely!" Geena says, "Now, let's move onto the boys!_

_She fishes her hand through the sea of male names, and pull out a slip._

_"Gary Kinkle!" She yells out to the crowd, but after a moment, there is an unexpected cry to volunteer. District Three rarely ever has volunteers. _

_"My, my!" Geena says as a boy with black hair mounts the stage. _

_Suddenly, there is a cry from the crowd. _

_"Thinker? Harold!" A man cries out, "What are you doing?" _

_"What's your name, honey?" Geena asks, ignoring the man who continues to yell and cry. _

_"My name is Thinker Beleev, and I'm gonna make my family proud!" _

_"You most certainly are, Thinker!" Geena says, patting the boy on his back. "There you have it, our District Three tributes!"_

I sit in the fancy room in the City Hall, awaiting my family to come visit me. I know I won't have many friends to come visit, but I do know my family will be here.

I didn't expect to get reaped for the Games, but I'm not completely torn up about it. It is what it is, and there's not much I can do to change it. Crying won't do anything.

I hum a tune while I wait, a melody that I made up all by myself. I really love music, it makes me feel happy.

I suddenly hear the door open, and see my family make their way in. My mom and dad appear to be freaking out, like I knew they would.

Yancy, Kaylan, and Blackberry, my siblings, don't seem to be doing too bad, they look sad, but not as bad as my parents.

"Oh, Opal!" My mother says, holding me in her arms, "My poor Opal! I wish I could've volunteered to take your place!"

My dad nods, as if to agree.

My parents are very good people, don't get me wrong, but they are extremely protective. If there is one thing good about being reaped, it means that I can escape their constant babying me.

Yancy gives me a hug next, he is my older, adoptive brother. My parents adopted him a few years ago, when he was my age, he is sixteen now. My parent saw him in the shelter and felt so bad for him, they adopted him, and have spoiled him ever since. Sometimes, they forget they have other children, too.

Kaylan hugs me next, he's my eleven year old brother. He's probably my favorite sibling because he doesn't annoy me as much as the other two do.

Then, there is Blackberry, and she is just your average annoying little sister, she is only nine years old.

We exchange goodbyes, my parents are crying quite a lot, and even Blackberry cries a little. The boys are more kept together, neither of them cry, but they look somber.

The peacekeepers escort them out, and, as expected, I have no other visitors. I am lead the train, where I will ride to the Capitol.

**A/N - I really liked these two, as well. **

**Thinker was so interesting to write! For those of you who didn't catch on - Thinker has ADHD, and Leela has down syndrome. He is such a complex character, and I think he's wonderful, kudos to the creator, you really outdid yourself! **

**Opal is great, too, so mature for her age and deep. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Maybe another update later, if I can find time to write it!**


	5. District Four Reaping

**A/N - District Four! Last of the careers... or is it... hmmm? ;)**

**_Finn Lander_**

I wake up on the day of the reaping, ready to volunteer.

There is no doubt in my mind that I will win the Games this year, I am very well trained, and frankly, I am probably the best fighter out there. There is no way I can lose.

I wake up at six thirty in the morning, like I do any normal day. Most people see Reaping Day as a day off, where they can sleep in and relax. I don't. Future Victors don't slack off, not even on Reaping Day.

I go for my daily run, sprinting along the beach for about two miles, then turning around and sprinting back. After my run, I swim, cooling myself off. I swim for about a half hour, then make my way back home. It's almost nine o'clock when I get back, my parents are still not awake.

I eat a big, hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast, enough to give me protein and energy for the day.

I have lived a pretty average life, my family is average, we have the average amount of money, and I'm fairly happy. The only thing I need from taking my life from average from extraordinary is to win the Hunger Games, and that is what I plan to do.

When I finish my breakfast, I go to practice my spear throwing. I practice chucking the spear at trees for an hour or so, and then I go inside to get ready for the reaping.

This year, I will win the Games.

**_Reaping_**

_Fendi Dixson, the loud mouthed District Four escort greeted the roaring crowd at the Reaping. _

_"Look at how beautiful you are, District Four!" She hollered at them as they cheered back at her. "I wonder what marvelous tributes we'll have this year?"_

_Everyone cheers louder as she reaches in to select a male tribute. _

_"Ignotus Peverell!" She called out, but there was a quick shout to volunteer as tribute, as to be expected. Fendi beamed at a tan, brown haired boy stepped onto the stage. "And what is your name, young man?" _

_"Finn Lander," He says confidently, this boy has definitely been training. The crowd applauds him as Fendi goes to select a female tribute. _

_" Kyra Pennamin!" She calls out, there is no volunteer this time, but that is not uncommon in District Four. Kyra makes her way to the stage, looking somewhat shocked, but also confident, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. _

_"Oh, glorious!" Fendi says once Kyra has joined Finn, "Look at these beautiful tributes!" _

_The crowd roared for their tributes as they shook hands. _

**_Kyra_**

I wait for my visitors to arrive, hoping that they are not too upset that I've been reaped.

Although it isn't my choice to be in the Games, I don't think I am too bad off, and I may even be Victor.

When I was seven, my little sister, Ivy, fell off the docks and drowned, and ever since then, my dad has been teaching me to become an excellent swimmer, and has even taught me fighting skills, in the off chance that I may have been reaped. Looks like it was a good idea to train me.

I wouldn't call myself a 'career', but that is probably who I will team up with once in the arena.

I hear the door open, and my mother and father both walk in. My mom looks extremely shaken, but my dad is more steady.

"Kyra, I believe that you can win these Games," My dad says to me, giving me a big hug, "I truly believe you have to ability to come back home."

"Thank you, dad," I say, hugging him back, "Thank you for training me, I'll try my best to win."

"Oh, honey!" My mom says, her eyes glistened with tears. "You are being so brave! Please come home. I don't want to lose both of my babies."

She, of course, is referring to Ivy.

"I'll come home, mom," I say, pulling her into a hug, "I will come home, for you."

"Thank you, Kyra," My mom is full on crying now. "Thank you."

It seems like too soon, but the Peacekeepers are dragging my parents away, and soon they are gone from the room completely. I still don't cry, because I need to be strong.

Giselle and Jaydon come into the room next, holding hands. They are my best friends, and they are dating.

"Oh, Kyra!" Giselle says, leaving Jaydon's side and running for me with her arms extended. "Win! Win these Games! You can do it!"

"I will, Giselle," I say, hugging her tightly, she's crying now. "I'll win, don't worry."

"You better," Jaydon says, coming over to hug me, too, "It's a good thing you train so much with your dad."

"Yeah, JJ," I say, giving him a hug, "It's a good thing."

They, too, are taken away too quickly from me. I barely have time to yell out a goodbye to them.

A few more visitors come, mainly friends from school, and then the Peacekeepers bring me to the train, and off to the Capitol I go.

**A/N - So, what do you guys think? I got it out quick :)**

**To the person (or people) who get the Harry Potter reference in this chapter, points to you. But it's like Whose Line, where everything's made up and the points don't matter. ;) Extra points if you like Whose Line Is It Anyway! **

**Which reminds me: _No_ sponsor system with this story, I find them very confusing. I will just decide who I want to die, and there is nothing you can do to change it, even if you go back and review every single one of the reaping chapters with 'good.' ;)**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm quite tired, and when I am tired, I tend to type a lot for pointless reasons. **

**Uh. **

**Yeah. Another chapter tomorrow, probably. I think I'm going to go to bed. **

**Goodnight, surprise me in the morning with lovely, beautiful, amazing, super, fantastic, wonderful, marvelous, glorious, awesome, terrific reviews. That would be lovely :)**

**Even if you're a silent reader, and don't leave reviews usually, you should still leave a review. **

**PS - I've been awful at responding to reviews lately, but I just want to let you know I read each and every one of them, and they all make me smile. **

**If you review this chapter, I guarantee I'll respond, I promise. **

**Oh good Lord, I need to stop typing. **

**Bye! **


	6. District Five Reaping

**A/n - District 5 :D**

**Oh, and PS - There will be vulgar language in the chapter, and throughout the entire story, so... sorry about that :/**

**_Belladonna Stallion_**

I wake up the morning of the Reaping, and go straight to the shower to get ready. I style my wavy golden blonde hair, and head downstairs to have breakfast with my moms.

Yes, I have two lesbian moms, and they are the best parents a kid could ask for.

"Good morning, Donna," Mom number one says, Bella. "You're already ready for the Reaping?"

"Yep!" I say, pouring myself some cereal, "It starts at one, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," Mom number two, Donna, replies. "We should probably get there a little early, though. It's always so crowded."

I nod my head and start to eat my cereal. Reaping day is always kind of nervous around my house, my moms are always worried that I would be reaped, but I try and comfort them by pointing out the odds, my chance is very slim.

My moms and I enjoy a nice breakfast, full of conversation and laughs, like most meals are at home. Having two moms isn't really as weird as some people think, we really are just a normal family.

My moms are like my best friends, I tell them everything. I don't really have any friends besides them, most people are disgusted because of my parents, which is just close-minded if you ask me. They love each other, and isn't that what marriage is all about? Oh, well. There's really nothing I can say that will change people's minds.

For now, I have to live with just my parents as my friends.

"Well, the reaping starts in a half hour," Mom number two, Donna, says as she checks her watch, "We should probably head over now."

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Mom number one, Bella, says as she fidgets nervously. "I hate Reaping Day more than anything."

"Aw, mom," I say, smiling. "What do I tell you every year? There are thousands of slips in there, and my name is on four of them! It's nearly impossible for me to get reaped!"

"We know, honey," Mom number two, Donna, says, patting my head, "It doesn't stop us from worrying, though."

And with that, we head out the door and start to make our way towards the Reaping.

**_Reaping_**

_The crowd is silent as Debbie Dilbert comes on stage. She smiles at the crowd and wishes them a 'Happy Hunger Games!' before announcing that she will be reaping the male tribute first. She knows that the crowd will not be happy about the reaping, so she doesn't wait for applause. _

_"Our male tribute this year is Micah Duff!" She says the words, and there is suddenly a loud stream of cuss words come from fifteen year old boys section. Micah Duff, a fairly stocky boy with reddish brown hair, makes his way to the stage, looking very angry as he continues to curse under his breath. _

_"Well, then, onto our female tribute," Debbie says, moving on quickly. She sticks her hand in the sea of female names and selects a slip of paper. "Our female tribute is Belladonna Stallion!" _

_A pretty girl with wavy blonde hair and green eyes approaches the stage, with tears pouring down her cheeks. She wipes them away as she sadly stands next to a still enraged Micah Duff. _

_"Congratulations to Micah and Belladonna, this year's District Five tributes!" The crowd is silent as the Peacekeepers escort the tributes to the City Hall._

**_Micah Duff_**

Fuck this reaping, fuck the Hunger Games, fuck everything.

I can't believe I was just reaped. This is seriously the most bullshit thing that has ever happened to me. I'm going to die. I hate everything.

I sigh as I realize that my family is going to be visiting me. My stupid, cowardly dad and that woman he married. At least I'll be able to see Ethan, my little brother. He's the only person in my family I can stand.

I hear the door open, and expect to see my family, but it is Ulrich, my best friend.

"Hey, dude," He says when he walks in, looking somber, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," I say in a stoney voice. Ulrich and I barely talk about serious stuff, it's always fun and games with us. "So, I'm probably going to die in that arena."

Ulrich winces as I say it, I can tell he is uncomfortable.

"Don't say that," he says, looking sad, "There's a chance you can make it."

"No there's not, I'm a goner," I say, "But thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Well, that Belladonna girl is hot," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "And I'm sure there will be other hot girls you can hook up with."

I laugh and nod my head.

"Yeah, right," I say, "We'll all be trying to kill each other."

The peacekeeper announces that it's time for the next visitors to come in, and they escort Ulrich away.

My family comes in next. My father, stepmom, and Ethan.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" I snap at my dad before he even says anything. "There's nothing we need to say to each other."

I let my emotions get the better of me, and I slap the man across the face.

My dad looks hurt, but I don't care. He's weak and a coward. After the hurt comes the anger, his eyes look angry, but sad at the same time, and, to my surprise, he starts to cry.

"Son, just hear me out," He says angrily, his eyes looking old and sad, "I understand that you think I'm weak, and hell I can even understand why you think that, but I just wanted to let you know I love you. And I think you can make it back home."

I stare at him harshly, taking in the words that he's saying. I guess the man does love me, but I can't allow myself to open up to him so quickly.

"Thanks," I say, shocked and unable to say any more, I even let him hug me, something I've never let him do before.

My stepmom, Maple, and Ethan say their goodbyes, too. I am devastated to say goodbye to Ethan, he's been a good half-brother to me.

The Peacekeepers escort my family out, and then lead me to the train.

Well, guess this is it.

**A/N - Welp, there you go!**

**I really like these two as well, Belladonna and her two moms are really interesting, and I love that she has two moms. I think it's awesome!**

**And Micah's attitude is fun to write, too! :)**

**Review and let me know!**


	7. District Six Reaping

**A/n - District 6! (HALFWAY THERE, GUYS! :D)**

_**Porter Wells**_

The morning of the Reaping is hectic at my house, as it always is. Even though I am the last of my parent's children to go into the Reaping, they are still nervously bustling around the house.

Chase and Terry, my siblings, are trying to calm them down while I get ready to go. Chase is 22 and Terry is 19, and they are both safely not included in the reaping, whereas I am only 15, and My name is in the reaping five times.

Even though it is a very slim chance that I would be selected to compete in the Games, my parents are still nervous for me. My mom has pies in the oven, two of them. She always gives pies to the families of the children who are reaped, trying to make them feel better. The pies smell delicious, my mom is a great cook.

"Porter! We're leaving in five minutes, sharp!" Terry yells to me. She's as bossy as ever.

I sigh as I fix my messed up hair and go downstairs, where my mom and dad are fidgeting nervously.

"Porter, are you all ready?" My mom asks, fixing my tie, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say, "And I feel fine, mom, I won't get reaped."

"Let's hope you're right," She says, her eyes still looking nervous.

"Don't worry so much, mom," I say, trying to be comforting, "I'll be fine, really."

She sighs, and my family leaves to go to the reaping.

_**Reaping**_

_District six gathers anxiously in the center of the city, and the escort, Dax Wes, a short man with a big personality, happily greets the crowd. _

_"My, it's time for another Reaping already!" He says, smiling, "Let's hope this year's Games are as exciting as last year, right?" _

_The crowd is silent, seeing as both District Six tributes died in the last Games. Dax selects a female from the sea of female names. _

_"Our District Six tribute is... Ms. Lynnia Evers!" He calls out, the crowd is silent as the pale girl with dark, brown hair quietly makes her way to the stage from the fourteen year old girl's section, with a scared look on her face. She doesn't cry, though. She keeps herself calm. Dax then selects a male from the vat. _

_"Our male tribute this year is... Mr. Porter Wells!" A boy comes to the stage, looking uncertain, as if he's expecting someone to say this is just a big joke, but no one does, and the boy soon looks more nervous and upset. _

_"Well, we have such great tributes this year!" Dax says, still smiling as big as ever, "Let's have a Victor for District Six this year!" _

**_Lynnia Evers_**

I wait in the City Hall for my visitors. I'm only expecting my family and Ash, my only friend, to show up. I don't have many friends, because I am a mute.

I haven't spoken a word since Rosalyn died in the Games seven years ago. Rosalyn was my sister, and she was the greatest person in the world, I was only seven when she died, and I didn't know how to deal with her death, so I became silent, and after a year or so, I forgot how to talk completely. Even if I wanted to talk, I probably wouldn't be able to.

Instead, I have learned sign language, and so has my family and Ash.

My family is first to come into the room, my mom and dad and Willie. Wille is just seven years old, the same age I was when Rosalyn was reaped. He will soon have two sisters who died in the Hunger Games, probably.

I tell my parents and Willie that I love them in sign language, and they all hug me.

"Oh, honey," My mother says, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

I can understand people when they talk, so they don't need to do sign language back.

My family hugs me for a few more minutes, trying to comfort me while I try and comfort them.

After the few minutes, the Peacekeeper escorts them our, and Ash is brought in. He looks like a nervous mess, his dark hair is all over the place.

"Lyn," He says, as he rushes over to hug me. I hug him back, burying my face in his shoulder. I'm almost tempted to cry, but I don't.

Ash and I have been friends ever since I was nine years old, he was ten at the time. Porter Wells, my District partner, dared us to go into the woods together, and he talked a lot, and taught me how to hunt animals and stuff, seeing as he goes into the woods to hunt a lot. I taught him sign language and stealth in return. Ever since them, we have been best friends, it doesn't bother him that I am a mute.

"Lyn, don't give up while you're in the arena," he saids, holding my shoulders and looking very serious. "You have to make it through, for me."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek, which surprises me. Ash and I have never had a very physical relationship, even hugging was rare.

"Lyn, I love you," he says, taking me completely by surprise, I shakily tell him I love him too, in sign language, and he smiles at me. "Good. Now, please come home to me Lyn. Please, I don't know what I'll do without you."

I nod, tears building up in my eyes. The Peacekeeper then drags Ash away, and takes me to the train.

**A/N - I love Lyn, I think it's so interesting how she's a mute, and it will be cool to write more about that in the arena!**

**I love Porter, too, and it makes me sad that he's a bloodbath :( Oh, well. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Review for me! **


	8. District Seven Reaping

**A/n - District 7! Sorry it took so long :( I've just been incredibly busy for the last few days, and unfortunately, it will probably be like that until next tuesday :( Hopefully by then, I'll be not as busy, so updates will come regularly again! Yay! Thanks for bearing this with me, once it gets to the arena, it will be more up pace and exciting, I promise!**

**_Jethro Alexander_**

My mother wakes me up on the morning of Reaping, nervously shaking me awake.

"Jethro, it's time to wake up!" She says, I groan as I roll out of bed.

She leaves my room, and I go to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm nervous for Reaping Day, I'm not going to lie.

When I was five years old, my father ran away in attempt to find District 13, having heard that it still exists, even after the second rebellion. My mom and I don't know whether he made it or not, but if he was caught, there is a good chance the Capitol would rigg the Reaping to ensure I was Reaped, as further punishment to my father.

After showering, I go to eat breakfast with my mother, I'm an only child, and I work in the lumber yards.

"We should probably leave now, Jethro," My mom says after we eat breakfast.

I sigh as we leave to go to the City Square, hoping to God that I'm not going to be Reaped this year

_**Reaping**_

_The District 7 escort, Ellie Goulding, smiles as she greets the quiet, solemn crowd. _

_She doesn't try to hype them up, it hasn't worked any of the previous years. _

_"Let's reap our female tribute, shall we?" She asks, as she pull out the unlucky slip of paper. "Ms. Quin Cinccillo!" _

_A girl with curly light brown hair walks up to the stage, with a scared, pained look on her face._

_Ellie congratulates the girl, then continues to reap the male. _

_"Jethro Alexander!" She calls out, reading the slip of paper. _

_A lanky boy walks out of the 17 year old's section and onto the stage, looking calm and confident. _

_"Congratulations to out lucky tributes this year!" _

_There is not applause, for District 7 knows these two teenagers and most certainly not lucky._

**_Quin Cinccillo_**

I wait for my visitors with tears already building in my eyes. I always knew that there was a possibility that I could be Reaped, but I never actually thought it would happen.

I don't want to go into these Games, I want to stay at home with my sister and my mom, I want to stay safe, not fighting for my life in some God-forsaken arena.

I hear the door open, and Laurel and my mom walk in, both of them looking nervous and haggard.

My mom gives me a hug, and a kiss on the head. She works a lot ever since my dad left us when I was younger, I barely see her anymore, but I know she loves me and always wants the best for me.

Laurel, my twenty year old sister, is a different story. She and I are extremely close, I love her more than anyone in the world.

She has tears in her eyes as we embrace, knowing that this might be that last time we ever see each other.

"Stay strong, Quiny," She says affectionately, looking at me with sad eyes. "You can make it through."

I know that she is just saying that to make me feel better. Compared to the careers, I am just like a fly.

"I'll try, Laurel," I say, tears now freely flowing from my eyes, "I'll try my best!"

She gives me a half hearted smile, and then she and my mom are escorted away by Peacekeepers.

A few of my friends come to visit before the Peacekeepers tell me it's time to board the train, and head to the Capitol.

And, so it begins.

**A/N - Once again, so sorry about the delay, and for sure another chapter by next tuesday, and maybe before then if I can find the time (We have 20+ house guests coming, so I will be very, very busy!)**

**Sorry they are kind of short (especially Jethro), I literally have about 20 minutes to write this! Haha, hope you like them anyways!**

**Leave a review, I like these two, and it makes me sad Jethro is a bloodbath :(**


	9. District Eight Reaping

**A/n - District 8!**

**_Merry Hall_**

The morning of Reaping Day, I wake up as early as I do everyday. I'm not much of a sleeping in kind of person.

The sun is shining brightly, even though the attitude around town and my house is quite gloomy. Reaping Day is a day to be feared in District 8.

I make my way to the bathroom, the rest of my family is still asleep, like they always are when I wake up. I like it better that way, though.

I take a shower, and use my sister's razor blade to cut the upper parts of my arms, a daily thing I do.

I don't know how I started the routine of cutting myself, it just happened. One day, after a bunch of boys were making fun of my short height, I just came home and started cutting myself. It made me feel better.

After a few more minutes in the shower, the bleeding on my arms stops, and I make sure all the blood goes down the drain before I get out and get dressed for the Reaping.

I take my time getting dressed, knowing that my sister and mom won't be up for at least another twenty minutes.

After getting dressed, I go downstairs and prepare a breakfast for my mom and sister, knowing that they'll be hungry.

I'm hungry, too, but I don't like to eat. The few times I do eat, I make sure to throw up all the food afterwards. I think my mom knows I do this, but she never brings it up.

My family has been pretty broken ever since my dad died a few months ago. My mom barely even speaks, and my sister has clinical depression. And, to most people, I seem like the stable one in my family, but they don't know that I throw up my meals and cut my arms every morning.

After a few minutes, Aria, my eighteen year old sister, comes downstairs and starts to eat the breakfast I laid out for her. My mom comes right after her, doing the same thing.

"Have you eaten, Merry?" She asks, even though she knows the answer. I lie anyways.

"Yeah, I ate before you came downstairs," I say.

She just nods and continues to eat her breakfast. There is no talking while we eat, it is utter silence.

After about ten more minutes of only the sound of silver clattering against plates, my mom looks at the clock.

"We need to go," She says simply, standing up. Aria and I follow her lead, and we head to the town square for the Reaping.

_** Reaping**_

_A goofy Capitol citizen, Darin Diddles smiles at the melancholy District 8 crowd. He tries to get the citizens excited, but his attempts are in vain._

_He reaches into the sea of female names, picking out a slip. _

_"Seela Gray is our female tribute!" A girl walks to the stage, looking somewhat shocked, but also confident. _

_Darin congratulates her, then goes to pick the male. _

_"Merry Hall!" He calls to the waiting crowd. The short boy walks to the stage, looking like he's trying to stay calm, but he's freaking out on the inside. _

_"Well! Such brilliant tributes for District Eight this year!" Darin says, he then gestures to Merry, laughing. "Even if this one is a little short."_

_The crowd does not laugh, but Merry looks incredibly embarrassed. _

_The Peacekeepers escort the two tributes to the Justice building. _

**_Seela Gray_**

I have to admit, I was surprised that I was reaped today. It's not like I'm unprepared, though. District Eight is not a career district, but that doesn't mean careers don't come from our District.

I have been training for the Games for years, and I planned to volunteer when I was eighteen, and here I am, Reaped at sixteen.

I don't think I'm up to career standards yet, though. I wish I would've had the two extra years to train, but here I am. At least I have been training, though. I'm better off then most people going into the Games.

My parents are the first ones to visit me. To them, I am their tribute, not their daughter. They decided when I was young that they would train me to be in the Hunger Games.

"Well, Seela," My mother says upon entering the room. "This is a surprise, isn't it? I hope you're ready enough."

"Ala, of course she's not ready enough!" My dad says in frustration. "She just lacks natural ability! Some careers volunteer for the Games when they are even younger than Seela, but she just isn't as good as them!"

"I think I'm ready enough, father," I say, trying to seem strong and confident.

"You can barely hit a target with your daggers!" He says, looking upset still, "And you can't even hold a bow right! You're not ready, Seela."

"I'll show you, don't worry," I say to them, just as out time is running out. "I'll make you proud!"

My next visitors are a few of my friends who I train with, they will volunteer for the Games, too, once they feel ready. They seem nervous, they think I'm not ready for these Games, either.

As they leave, the Peacekeepers escort me to the train.

I'll show them all, I will win the Hunger Games this year.

**A/N - I got these out really fast! I had some extra time, so I wrote a chapter! Hope you like it! Review!**


	10. District Nine Reaping

**A/n - District 9!**

_**Lock**_

I wake up early on Reaping Day. The District is even gloomier on Reaping Day then it normally is. District 9 isn't a 'happy place' to say the least.

Everyone is our District is just... gloomy. Family and friends don't really mean much to most people.

I've lived alone for as long as I can remember, and I'm only seventeen. My parents abandoned me. I've been somewhat watching out for my little brother, Slice, but he is a wanderer just as much as I am, so I don't really see him much.

Ever since I was fifteen, I have been head of my own organization. I spent my life before jumping around from gang to gang, trying to find somewhere I belonged, but no gang really felt right to me. They had me out killing people every other night.

So, I founded my own organization with Stella, the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. She's a couple years older than me, and ten times stronger, but I somehow landed myself in her good books, so she doesn't try to hurt me.

My organization is not a gang, we are more about trying to face our difficult lives in 9, and giving back to the people who follow us.

"Are you worried about the Reaping today, Lock?" Stella asks, while I eat breakfast.

"I'm more worried for Slice," I say honestly, I'm not nervous at all about being Reaped, "I don't want him to have to go into the Games."

"Don't worry," She says, giving a slight smile. "With all the people in the district, it's likely that neither of you will be reaped."

**_Reaping_**

_The weather is gloomy and sad to match the mood of the District. Jilla Jorkins, the District Nine escort, happily makes her way to the stage. She's hoping this will be her last year escorting the District Nine tributes, they are always the gloomiest out of all the districts. _

_"Well, let's just get this started then!" Jilly says, not bothering with attempts to get the crowd excited, "Our female tribute is Switchara Relinton!"_

_A nervous looking girl makes her way to the stage, looking as though she is hyperventilating and passed out when she started going up the stairs. _

_An unamused Peacekeeper dragged her up the the stage, and Jilly gave her a minute to wake up before reaping the male. _

_"Our male tribute is... Lock?" She looked at the paper confused, but a seventeen year old boy was already making his way confidently to the stage. _

_Upon reaching the stage, he took Jilly's hand and kissed it. The escort looked surprised before she giggled and smiled. _

_"Looks like we have a charmer this year!" She said, "Good luck to our newest tributes!" _

**_Switchara "Twitch" Relinton_**

I waited nervously for my visitors. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't have any, after I made such a fool of myself in front of all of Panem. I'll forever be known as the girl that fainted when she was reaped.

I begin to twitch when I think about it. That's how I got my nickname, I twitch a lot. I actually don't mind when people cal me Twitch at school. I know their doing it to make fun of me, but it makes me feel kind of special.

My family walks through the doors. My mother looks somewhat unsettled, but my father look broken up. My two brothers look somewhat sad, as well.

"Well, honey," My mom says, a slight frown on face. "I guess this is it. I know you'll try and make it home, but if you don't, know that I love you."

I nod as my mother quickly steps aside and my two brothers take her place.

Steph is my popular brother, he is loved by everyone in school, and is quite embarrassed by me most of the time.

"Well, Twitchy," He says, looking a little sad. "Try not to twitch so much in the arena, and you might be alright."

"You can do it, sis," Andy says, he's always been nicer to me than Steph.

When they step aside, my father comes to me. He's always the nicest out of everyone in our family to me.

"Switchara, I have something to tell you," He says, looking at me seriously. "I always ment to tell you this, but I coud never find the right words. You got your nervous disorder from me, I used to twitch when I was younger, too, but I grew out of it. And you can do that same. I love you, Switchara, and you can make it home, I know you can."

I smile at him as he kisses my forehead.

The peacekeepers lead my family out of my room, and, to my surprise, the door opens again. I don't have any friends.

Cara, a girl from my school, steps into the room. She isn't really my friend, but she always sticks up for me when other people were making fun of me.

"Hi, Switchara," she says giving me a small smile.

"Hi, Cara," I said, "I didn't think anyone would come visit me besides my family."

"I just wanted to wish you luck," She said, as she pulls something out of her pocket. It's a small, wooden horseshoe attached to a leather chord, "And give you this, it's a good luck charm, I want you to take it into the arena with you, as your token."

I'm shocked, I stutter out a 'thank you' as she gives me the charm. She is escorted out by the Peacekeepers, and they lead me to the train where I will ride to the Capitol.

**A/N - Guests are gone, and chapters should be coming out quicker! Almost done with the reapings! Only three more! haha, they should be done pretty soon! **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! :D**


	11. District Ten Reaping

**A/n - District 10! I hope you don't mind that I decided to not do the Reaping for the remaining two bloodbaths, I just found it very sad to write so much about people who were going to die. :( **

**If you created either this bloodbath or District 11's and you are upset that I didn't do their Reaping POV - Message me if you would like me to do a POV for your character before they die, I will!**

_**Kit Jones**_

On the morning of the Reaping, most people can sleep in. I, however, cannot.

I wake up earlier than I do everyday, because I have to make up for the lost time during the reaping. My small family, my mom, dad, and I, lives on a ranch. We have many animals that need to be taken care of, and it's up to me to take care of them. My parents are getting rather old and can't do it anymore, so I have taken over as caretaker to all the animals.

As I walk out the door, and walk towards the barn to check on the horses, my herder dog, Luck happily bounces to my side. Even though Luck is a dog, he is still one of my best friends. I pat him on the head, and he accompanies me to the barn.

The horses and cows are fine, I give them food and water, and let them out of their pens into the fenced off field to let them graze.

I then go to check on the sheep, and Luck comes with me.

One of our sheep was badly wounded the other day, I think a wolf must have gotten into the pen, because the sheep had a serious wound and was bleeding badly.

I'm used to taking care of sick animals, so I was able to stitch the wound up, and get the sheep back on his feet.

I walk over to the wounded sheep upon arriving in the pen, the sheep don't run away from me anymore, they've gotten used to me.

I check the stitches to make sure they are still doing well, and they are.

After feeding the sheep, and then the pigs, I go back inside and start to get ready for the Reaping.

_**Reaping**_

_Gillard Frickers, the very short Capitol escort of District 10, greets the crowd with enthusiasm, the crowd does not return the same enthusiasm. _

_"Well, then, let's just get onto the Reapings, shall we?" He says, putting his hand into the name's of male tributes. "Swyno Elex!" _

_A flimsy looking boy with shaggy blonde hair makes his way to the stage, looking bitter, and muttering under his breath. Those around him heard him say: "My door out of this hellhole." _

_Gillard congratulates the boy, and then picks out a girl's name. _

_"And our female tribute is, Kit Jones!" Gillard calls out happily. _

_A girl with medium length brown hair makes her way nervously up to the stage, looking stunned. _

_"Congratulations to our two newest tributes!" Gillard says when Kit takes her place on stage, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"_

**A/N - I really like Kit! I think she's great! I hope you all like this! **

**And, like I said, I'm not doing the Reapings for the remaining bloodbaths. Sowwy :(**

**But, hey! That means I'll write faster! Then the godforsaken Reapings will be over! :D**


	12. District Eleven Reaping

**A/n - District 11! Almost there, guys!**

_**Fawn Leheart **_

The morning of Reaping is always a sad day in our house. My parents and I live in Victor's Village with my great grandfather, he won the Games a long time ago.

My brother was Reaped for the Games five years ago, and he made it to the final two, but he was killed by a career. Ever since, my mom and dad haven't been the same. They always fight, I don't even think they love each other any more.

Alexandretta wakes up, and we go downstairs for breakfast. Alexandretta is my best friend, we have been friends for a very long time. She practically lives with us because, not only do her parents fight as well, but they abuse her.

"Are you nervous for today, Fawn?" She asks, as I prepare us both some cereal for breakfast.

"Well, sure I am," I say, "But, there really is only a slim chance that I'll get picked."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She says, still looking uneasy, "But I still can't help but feel a little anxious."

My parents and and great grandfather join us after a while, and the mood gets tense. I can tell that my parents have been fighting.

"Did you read the new books I gave you, Fawn?" My kind-hearted great grandfather asks. He has lots of books about weaponry and fighting, and even though I've never actually fought, the books have taught me enough that I'd feel prepared if I went into the arena.

"Yes, I finished the last one the other night," I say, smiling at him. He smiles back.

"Well, we better head out to the Reaping," My mother says, looking tired and worn.

We all head out the door and to the Reaping.

**_Reaping_**

_The District 11 escort, Ronnie Renolds, greets the crowd with great enthusiasm. _

_"Hello, District 11!" He says, waving his hands exuberantly, "Are you ready to reap our two lucky tributes?" _

_The crowd makes no response as Ronnie enthusiastically reaches in to grab a female name. _

_"Fawn Leheart is our lucky female tribute!" A small girl from the fourteen year old section walks onto the stage, with a confident look. She winks at the camera. _

_"Oh, goody!" Ronnie says, as he reaches his hand in to pick out a male. "Our male tribute is Rash Zinzolia!" _

_The boy walks to the stage, looking shocked, but bravely approaching the stage. _

_"What lovely tributes! Let's bring home a win for District 11!"_

**A/N - Oh gosh, guys. I'm so sorry about the slow updates! I hope you guys aren't losing interest! August is always my busiest month of the whole year! :( Anyways, I hope to get 12 out today, too, then I'll be done with Reapings! (hoorah!) **

**Also, I'm debating whether I should do interviews and training scores, or just training scores then straight onto the Games, just so we can get to the Games quickly. **

**Let me know if you really had your heart set on the interviews, and I'll do them! Thanks, lovelies!**

**I hope that updates will start coming quicker! I'll do my absolute best for you guys! **


	13. District Twelve Reaping

**A/N - And at last! The Reapings are done! :D District 12!**

_**Thalia Thornebrooke**_

I woke up on the morning of Reaping after sleeping in for a glorious extra three hours. Sleeping was something unheard of in District 12. We aren't like some of the rich districts that get to *****shmutz around all day. We actually have to work. Do I sound bitter? I am.

I roll out of bed and poke Annabelle, my adopted sister/best friend. Back when my parents died when I was young, I lived by myself, fending for myself. Then, I met Annabelle, and she practically forced me to move in with her and her parents. They are very nice to me, so I'm not complaining.

Annabelle and I are polar opposites, it's a wonder how we became such good friends. She's a cheery, happy, sunny blonde girl who always looks on the bright side of life, and never gets angry. I, on the other hand, am a pessimistic, unenthusiastic, goth, multi colored haired girl who is always sarcastic, and occasionally mean.

Annebelle wakes up, and hops out of bed, instantly in a good mood, even though it is the most stressful day of the year.

"Morning, Thalia!" She says, making her bed. "Shall we go downstairs and eat?"

"I have no idea what is wrong with you," I say jokingly, rolling my eyes. I tell her things like this on a daily basis. She just shrugs and smiles at me.

"There's nothing wrong with being an optimist!"

The two of us head downstairs and eat, we chat with her parents, who are very nice people. Her dad owns the pharmacy, and her mother is a bit of a gossiper, but they are good people.

"Thal, I'm going to take a shower," Annabelle says once we finish eating. "Are you going to go hang out with Blaze?"

"Yeah, I will," I say, seeing as I had already showered last night. "Meet you at the Reaping?"

She nods and I head out to go see my best male friend, Blaze. He and I like to cause town foolery together.

"Hey, Thal," He says when I arrive to the meadow we normally hang out in. He is with Danver, who is kind of like his version of Annabelle.

"Hey guys!" I say, and we talk for a little while. Danver has a little crush on me, and it's fairly obvious.

"Should we head out to the Reaping?" I say after we hang out for a litte while.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaze says with a sigh, and we head to the town square.

_**Reaping**_

_Stephie Trinket, the spark plug escort for District 12, happily greets the crowd. _

_"Well, just as my grandmother used to do, Ladies first!" Stephie's manicured hand grasps a slip of paper, and she reads off the name. "Thalia Thornebrooke!" _

_A skinny girl with black hair streaked with purple and dark blue makes her way to the stage, with a pissed off look on her face. _

_"Wonderful! Now, let's reap our male!" Stephie says, as she sticks her hand into the sea of male names. "Coal Millern!" _

_A boy with the typical Seam look walks to the stage, looking fairly straight-faced with a hint of shock._

_"Well, what wonderful tributes!" Stephie says, "Let's hope for a District 12 victor!" _

**_Coal Millern_**

I wait patiently for my visitors. I can't believe I was reaped for the Games. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm going to try not to lose myself in the arena. It's really not a surprise I was reaped, my name was in twenty seven times, because I never allowed my only other sibling eligible for the reaping to sign up for tesserae

The lavish room is far nicer than any place I have ever been, my family has never been the richest. I live with my dad, step mom, and five siblings. Some of them full siblings, some of them step, and some of them half, but I love them all.

All seven of my family members come parading into the room, all of them looking upset and torn up.

I say a personal goodbye to all of them, and keep my composure, even though tears are threatening to spill over. I love my family so much, and it breaks my heart to see them so upset.

After the peacekeepers drag my family out, Sorrel is brought in. She is one of my oldest friends, and we say our goodbyes. She gives me a hug and tells me that I have to win. She is then dragged out as well.

Next to come visit me is Mika. Mika has been my best friends for my whole life, she is a great person and friend. I love her, and I'm worried that she doesn't feel the same way about me. But, I guess now is the time to confess my feelings, seeing as there is a possibility that I may die in these Games.

"Mika, I-" I start to say, but she cuts me off before I can finish.

"Coal, I love you, and I have for a long time." She says, looking down at the floor. She has always been rather shy, but I think it's cute.

"Mika, I love you, too," I say, and she looks up with a small smile on her face.

"You do?" She asks, and I nod. Before the Peacekeepers drag her away, I kiss her on the lips.

After the kiss, we smile at each other, this is hardly the time to feel happy, but I can't help it.

The Peacekeepers then begin to escort her out.

"I'll win, Mika!" I say, as she is being escorted out, "I promise!"

**A/N - I loved these two! :D But I love that the Reapings are done even more!**

*** - I believe I made up a word... to shmutz (v.) to lazily hang about, not work, just sit and enjoy life. XD**

**Please give me your two cents about what to do from here... Interview and training scores? Just training scores? Private training session and training scores? Please let me know! :D**


	14. Training Scores

**A/N - Okay, so I decided to do a short summary of both the training AND the interviews! Hope you guys enjoy!**

_**POV: Donhaven Bricks, Head Gamemaker: Training Scores.**_

As head Gamemaker, one of my duties is to give scores to each of the tributes. It isn't one of the best jobs, seeing as most the tributes are little brats who cannot use weapons or do, frankly, anything.

The District One male is the first tribute to come in. The boy is rather pompous, and looks to be spoiled. He throws around some daggers and lifts some heavy objects. He was fairly impressive, but I have seen better tributes before. I write down his score as the next tribute comes into the room.

The girl looks like an average District One girl, blonde hair and pretty. Her looks will not save her, though. She picks up the bow and arrow, and begins to shoot at the target, for the most part, her aim is pretty good, and she hits near the center every time. As she walks out of the room, I record her score.

District Two is next. The male walks in, and I can already tell he will be skilled. He uses a sword, dagger, bow and arrow, and lifts heavy object. He is gifted with all the weapons, and strong. I give an approving nod and write down his score.

The District Two girl walks in with confidence, and instantly goes for the daggers. She is very skilled with the knifes, throwing them with force and precision, although, she does not attempt to show us any other skills. I write down her score, and the next tribute walks in.

There is obviously something wrong with the District Three boy. He can hardly focus, and all he was able to do decently was tie knots with the rope. He attempted the bow and arrow, but his aim was awful. I write down his score, and the next tribute walks in.

The girl is young, and she instantly goes for the bow and arrow. She has decent aim, but she is too young to have great force or strength with the weapon. Still, I was surprised by her talent for the weapon, considering her age. I write down her score as she leaves the room.

The District Four male walks in with a determined look on his face. He reaches for the spears and begins to throw them, hitting all his targets extremely accurately. He also takes a couple moments to tie some complicated knots. I give an approving nod, and record his score as he leaves the room.

The District Four girl enters the room, she throws spears for a few minutes, she has decent aim, and a fair amount of strength. She also goes to the full body bag hanging from the ceiling, and shows that she is decent in physical combat. I write down her score, and the District Five male takes the room.

The boy seems rather uninterested as he carelessly chucks some knifes at the target and gives a few powerful punches to the punching bag. He isn't outstandingly impressive, but he's not hopeless either. I record his score, and the girl walks into the room.

The District Five girl takes some of the daggers and throws them towards the target, hitting near the center each time, and with a fair amount of force. She impressed me, seeing as she comes from a weaker district. I record her score as the District Six male walks in.

It's fairly obvious that this boy has no clue what he is doing. He uses the paint on his face for a majority of the time, and the camouflage is unimpressive. I record his score, and the girl walks into the room.

The girl is very small and does not look strong. She hesitantly makes her way to the knot tying station, and ties some fairly simple knots, but she does tie them well. Overall, I am unimpressed by her performance, and I write down her score.

By the time the District Seven male come in, the wine is starting to get to me. I watch him lift some heavy objects and throw them around, but I'm not fully paying attention to him. After he leaves, I write down his score.

The girl walks in, looking unsure of herself, she makes her way to the camouflage station, and begins painting her face. She does well with the camouflage, but she doesn't show us any other skills, I write down her score, and continue onto the next District.

The District Eight male is very short. That's all that really stands out about him. He uses the bow and arrow fairly poorly, but not completely awful. I write down his score while most of the other Gamemakers are giggling about his height. The wine is starting to kick in for us all. The girl for District Eight walks in.

She is fairly confident as she goes for the bow and arrow. She has surprisingly good precision and force, considering her district. I am impressed by this girl, and I give her a score as she walks out of the room.

The District Nine male walks in next, he is built very well, and he uses the daggers almost like a pro. I give him a nod as he walks out of the room, and I record his score.

The District Nine girl is not as impressive. She is twitching madly as she tries to use the bow and arrow. She might have been decent at it, if she could've controlled her twitching. I record her score as she walks out of the room.

The District Ten male then comes into the room, looking very nervous and unsure about himself. Then, he starts to run around the room. A lot of the Gamemakers laugh, because runners are always funny, because all they do is just run for a few minutes. He isn't very fast, either. This has to be the least impressive tribute yet. I record his score as he leaves the room.

The District Ten girl then enters the room. She ties some strong knots, and tries to throw daggers, but she isn't very good at the daggers. I write down her score, and she leaves the room, looking rather unhappy with herself.

The District Eleven male then enters, and he lifts some heavy objects, but I can hardly focus on him, the alcohol is really getting to me. After he leaves, I realize that I paid almost no attention, and just give him a random score.

The small District Eleven girl walks in, and begins to use the bow and arrow. She uses it fairly well, and has decent aim, but I do give her a fairly generous score to make up for the score I gave her District partner.

The District Twelve boy enters, and he lifts and throws heavy objects as well, he's strong, but I barely pay him any attention, and as he leaves, I just write down another random score.

The District Twelve girl enters, looking confident with her funky hair. She goes straight for the full body bag handing from the ceiling and shows off her physical combat skills, kicking and punching the bag with force. She impresses me, and I mark her score.

I look at the scores I gave, and give them to the Avox to take to the TV crew. Thank God my least favorite part of the Games are over! Now it's time to plot how I'll kill all of these tributes I've just judged...

_**Scores:**_

_**District 1**_

_**Male- **Shine Kane - 8****_

_**Female- Vasilisa Brookshier - 8**_

_**District 2**_

_**Male- Arrian Swift - 10**_

_**Female-Kaylee Locks - 9**_

_**District 3**_

_**Male- Harold "Thinker" Beleev - 4**_

_**Female- Opal Spake - 6**_

_**District 4**_

_**Male- Finn Lander - 10**_

_**Female- Kyra Pennamin - 8**_

_**District 5**_

_**Male- Micah Duff - 6**_

_**Female - Belladonna Stallion - 7**_

_**District 6**_

_**Male- Porter Wells *BB* - 4**_

_**Female - Lynnia Evers - 4**_

_**District 7**_

_**Male- Jethro Alexander *BB* - 6**_

_**Female- Quin Cinccillo - 6**_

_**District 8**_

_**Male- Merry Hall - 5  
><strong>_

_**Female - Seela Gray *BB* - 8**_

_**District 9**_

_**Male- Lock - 9**_

_**Female- Switchara "Twitch" Relinton - 5**_

_**District 10**_

_**Male- Swyno Elex *BB* - 3**_

_**Female- Kit Jones - 5**_

_**District 11**_

_**Male- Rash Zinzolia *BB* - 4**_

_**Female- Fawn Leheart - 6**_

_**District 12**_

_**Male- Coal Millern - 6**_

_**Female- Thalia Thornebrooke - 7**_

_**Average score:**_

_** About a 6**_

**A/N - There are the scores. I had a lot of free time today, so I got a lot writing done! Maybe the quick summary of the interviews will be out later today, but don't hold me to that! **

**Also, if you are upset about your tribute's score, frankly, I don't give a damn. Don't whine about it please, I gave scores based on what you told me about the tribute. REMEMBER - if your tribute's best strengths were wits or healing or something like that, it's kind of hard to show those strengths to the Gamemakers, so a low score does not necessarily mean your tribute will die quickly. **

**I wanted to be realistic about the scores, I did all the math and the average came to a little bit above a six, which is a little high, so I was generous. **

**Hope you all are enjoying the story!**


	15. Interviews

**A/N - I had a TON of time today, guys! Hope you like this!**

**_POV: Nelson Diggle, The Hunger Games Host: Interviews _**

The makeup crew put the finishing touches on my makeup and scurried away as the camera man began the countdown. He gave me the signal implicating that I was on live TV across all of Panem, and I gave my biggest smile, and announced that tonight was the night of the interviews. The live crowd cheered, and I welcomed the District One male to the stage.

The District One girl, Vasilisa was different. Unlike most District One girls, who act sexy and mysterious, she went for a more kind and wholesome angle, but she still was very beautiful, but in a less slutty way. She smiled a lot and talked about her beloved twin sister, she even teared up a little bit, a sure way to gain sponsors, but she seemed sincere.

Shine was the name of the District One male, and he was very pompous. He bragged about his high status in the richest District, and assured everyone that he would be the next Victor. He, of course, got a great amount of cheering, simply because he was from District One. I wouldn't be surprised if this kid died before he reached the Cornucopia.

The next tribute, a vicious looking girl named Kaylee, took the stage with force. Her personality was more like Shine's, but she showed more fierceness and anger. Her angle was obvious, I've seen it played by most District Two girls, hot in a scary, I'll-kick-your-ass, kind of way. This strategy never fails to gain sponsors, and I'm sure this girl will get a lot.

Arrian is the District Two male, and he plays the tough guy strategy, like a lot of careers do. He explains that his whole life has been devoted to the Hunger Games, and he will come out on top. He doesn't say much about his family or friends back in District Two, but, then again, careers rarely do.

Opal is the next tribute. She's a small, willowy girl, and it takes some prodding to get her to speak a lot. You can tell she lacks self confidence, but she does say that she loves to read and write, and she tells about her family back in District Three, and how much she loves them.

Harold, who insists on being called Thinker, is an interesting tribute. He obviously has a disability of some sort, and can hardly keep focused on the interview. When I ask him why he volunteered, he says it's because he's going to win and help pay for his family's bills. I hope he gets a decent amount of sponsors, I hate seeing when disabled people go into the arena.

Kara from District Four is a strong girl, she does the interview with composure and elegance. She explains that she is confident in her abilities, and she thinks she has a good chance of winning. She also gets teary eyed while she tells the story of her little sister, Ivy, who drowned to death at a young age. You can almost hear all of Panem crying with her. She is sure to gain sponsors.

The next tribute is less heart wrenching. Finn is a man of very few words, he doesn't say much about his life, or his abilities, although it's obvious he is skilled from his score. He appears strong and confident, but also menacing, which is sure to gain him sponsors. He seems heartless enough to win the Games.

The District Five girl, Belladonna, seems very sweet. She smiles as she answers all the questions I send her way, and she proudly tells all of Panem about her two mothers, and how much she loves them and looks up to them. You can see that she is going to be the nice girl of the Games, and she'll probably gain a few sponsors, simply because of her happy attitude, and fairly decent training score.

Micah is the next tribute, and he sure put the censors to work. Practically every other word he said was offensive in some way, and he didn't seem to care. He told us that he's going to try and do well in the arena, but he hasn't done any sort of training, so he'll probably not make it very far. I don't think he'll get many sponsors, just people from his District, probably.

The next interview is the most interesting one I've done in all my years as a host. Lynnia is a mute, so she communicates through sign language, and there is an interpreter. Lynnia explains that she became a mute after her sister died, and she hasn't spoken in many years. She tells us that she is going to try and get home, and not to underestimate her because of her training score.

The next one, Porter, is obviously the 'funny guy', he cracks jokes throughout the course of the interview, making all of Panem laugh, and he tells about his friends and family. He is a likeable enough guys, so I'm sure he'll get sponsors.

Quin, the District Seven girl is very reserved, she is reluctant to give away too much about her family, friends, and life back at District Seven, but she seems friendly and kind. She tells about her love for art and drawing, and comes across as a shy, likeable girl. She might get a few sponsors.

Jethro, the next tribute, is very outspoken and likeable, he tells about his mother, and all about his life back home. He openly admits that he's gay, and he seems to not care what other people think about that. He has a great amount of confidence, and it shows. He will probably get many sponsors.

Seela, the District Eight girl, is next on stage. She is fairly outspoken, and she tells us about how she has prepared herself for the Games, and she is confident in her abilities, she thinks that she will make it far in the Games, and she had a good score, so she is likely to gain sponsors.

Merry is next in the interviews, he is a fairly open about his life back home, and tells about his family and friends, he does seem self-conscious about himself, but he answers all the questions in a good way, and is well worded, so that makes up for it. He might gain a few sponsors.

Switchara is next, and she tells me upon arriving on the stage to call her Twitch, making the crowd laugh, for the girl has a nervous twitch that she cannot control. She actually proves to be a funny girl, and makes the crowd laugh several times, even though she stutters and twitches. This girl will be interesting to watch in the Games, that's for sure.

The District Nine male, Lock, is very open about his life back at home. He tells all about his friend, Stella, and his little brother. He also takes time to talk a lot about an 'organization' that he runs back at home, and how everyone in the organization is taken care of, and he likes to take care of them. He will probably gain many sponsors because of his wholesomeness and high training score.

Kit is the name of the girl from District Ten, and she is a very kind hearted, but she seems like a survivor. She tell about how she works on her family's farm at home, and she tends to the medical needs of the animals, and hopes to be a doctor one day. The crowd gives her a lot of applause when her interview is over.

Swyno is the boy from District 10, and he doesn't say much, he seems shy, but it later is revealed that he is hopeless. He flat out tells people that he will not win the Games, and that he will probably be among the first to die. The crowd is almost silent when his interview is over.

A small girl named Fawn takes the stage. She is good with words, and explains how she lives in Victor's Village with her great grandfather, she doesn't say much about her family, but she does talk about her best friend a lot. She is given a decent amount of applause when her interview comes to an end.

A boy named Rash comes to the stage, and he is fairly reserved during his interview, he seems like a kind hearted boy, but he just doesn't say much. He seems muscular, though, so he might get a few sponsors.

A tough looking girl named Thalia takes the stage next, she has multi colored hair, and an I-could-care-less attitude, she comes off as a rather rebellious girl, but she does say some sarcastic, witty comments that get the crowd laughing, and she obtained a decent training score, so this girl could be one to watch out for.

The last interview, a boy named Coal, takes the stage. He is a real gentleman, always referring to me as 'sir', and answering every question I send his way eloquently with a smile on his face. He's a charmer, this one, and I'm sure that he'll gain some sponsors.

When the interviews are over, I am relieved. This is my least favorite part of my job, getting to know the kids that I will have to watch die.

**A/N - So, there is the interviews! Sorry if it seemed rushed... it kind of was! I wanted it to be as brief as possible!**

**Anyways, I've started writing the Bloodbath, but it won't be out until later, probably. I finished my arena writeup, though! **

**Here it is: (PS - I wrote it in about two minutes so gramaticall errors, run on sentences, and misspellings are probably there... and it's just one big paragraph with no breaks...)**

**Oh, and if you don't want to know about the arena, and you'd rather it be a surprise, just don't read!**

_The Cornucopia is placed in a large clearing in the middle of a cornfield, with ten different paths leading away. Three of the paths lead to a redwood forest, where the trees go up higher than you can see. The forest is full of wildlife, a few trackerjacker nests, and a small stream that provides clean water. Two of the paths lead to a lake, the water in the lake is clean and good to drink, but the area around the lake is flat and there are no trees, offering no protection from enemies, and there is a large sea monster mutt hidden in the lake, waiting to kill whatever goes to swim in the lake. Two of the paths are connected, and do not lead you out of the cornfield, just back to the Cornucopia. Two of the paths lead to a desert wasteland, where there is no water (except if you dig deep into the sand), and little to eat. The last remaining path leads to another forest, this one smaller, and holds home to something terrible (it'll be a surprise!). Once you exit the cornfield to one of the destinations, you are able to get to any of the other destinations without reentering the cornfield. (i.e. You can walk from the redwood forest to the lake without going back into the cornfield). The weather in the arena is varied according to the place you are at. The cornfield is hot, but it is a very dry heat, easy to get dehydrated. Both forests are moderately hot, but it gets rather cool in the nights. The lake is hot and muggy, causing lots of sweat. The Gamemakers try their best to get you hot and sweaty enough to go for a swim in the lake. The desert, of course, is very, very hot and dry. _

**Welp, that's the arena. I thought it through more this time than with my last SYOT, where I just kind of made it up as I went along ;)**

**Hope you like it, and have fun thinking of what path your tribute might take... mwahahahah ;)**


	16. Bloodbath

**A/N - Here is the bloodbath! So, if you haven't read one of my SYOT's... this is how it goes. There will be 'featured' tributes every chapter, that will have POV's, usually it's 3-4 different tributes, but sometimes there is more or less. Your tribute will be featured at some point, so be patient! :)**

**Featured tributes: Kaylee, Lock, Kit, and Micah. **

**Kaylee **

I stand in my pod, ready to start running once I am allowed to. This is it, the moment I have been training for, and I could not feel more ready.

I am going to kill whatever crosses my path, ruthlessly and violently. I am ready to win these Games right now. If only I could kill all twenty-three of these losers right now, but there are sure to be some pansies who will run the other way once we are released from the pods.

I hear Nelson's voice telling us to go, and I am running towards the cornucopia, which is flowing with weapons. Many daggers, a few spears, and two bows, there are also backpacks and food, and other useless supplies, but I collect four knifes in my hand and begin my killing spree.

I turn around and throw my first knife, which hits a girl right in the chest. Oops, Seela was supposed to be my ally. Oh, well, she was going to die anyway. I look around for another target, and see the District 12 girl. She is unarmed, but trying to get closer to the Cornucopia. I run towards her, and she sees me. It's too late, though, I am already within killing distance.

She, however does something unexpected. She punches me right in the nose before I get a chance to stab her. I can feel blood flowing into my mouth, and while I regain my composure, she picks up a backpack, and runs away into one of the paths with two boys following her, both with backpacks.

I swear under my breath. Damn, I lost a kill. I turn around and see many tributes escaping into the paths, some alone, and some in groups, but there are a few still fighting. I see Arrian fighting the boy from Nine, and Finn finishing off the boy from ten.

I see the boy from Seven with a knife in his hand, making his way to one of the exits, but I throw my dagger as forcefully as I can towards him, and it hits him in the neck, and he falls to the ground, bleeding out.

**Lock**

I fight the District Two male, we both fight with all our strength, and we are pretty evenly matched. He has almost killed me a few times, and I have almost killed him many times as well, it's obvious that this fight to the death is not going to end soon.

I already have a backpack on my back, where I stuffed a few knifes, so, instead of staying here and fighting all day, I run as fast as I can towards the closest path, I see a few other tributes running ahead of me, and I debate killing them right there, but I decide against it.

We all run for a good ten or fifteen minutes, and then we make it to a big, redwood forest, the trees reaching way up into the sky. We all stop running and catch our breath, and I take a look at the group of people I am with.

My district partner, Twitch is there, looking nervous as ever. The District Eight boy, Merry, is here as well. Along with the girl from Seven, Quin.

We all look at each other for a moment, not sure what to do. Should we kill each other or form an alliance?

Eventually, I make the decision.

"Allies?" I ask them all, looking around at each of them, Twitch and Merry seem relieved, but Quin looks hesitant. I add "For now?"

"Sure," Quin says, breathing heavily and pushing her curly, light brown hair off of her sweaty forehead. "Let's find a water supply, shall we?"

** Kit**

This is it. I am going to die. The District Four girl is a few feet away from me, her spear at the ready. I'm dead. Gone.

I close my eyes, and wait for the weapon to penetrate my skin, but the pain does not come. I hesitantly open my eyes to see the girl, Kara, looking unsure.

"You're the healer?" She asks, "The one that wants to be a doctor?"

I nod, still to scared to speak. She lowers her weapon, and I can hardly believe what I am seeing. Is she having mercy?

"Kara, what are you doing?" I hear a harsh female voice yell. "Kill her!"

"Kaylee, she can help us!" Kara yells back to the District Two girl, "She's the one who's good with medicine!"

I hear Kara scoff, and then a male voice yells.

"Keep her!" It's the boy from Four, Finn, "She might be useful."

"She's a waste!" I hear Kaylee yell again. "Arrian, you agree with me, right?"

"Keep her," I hear another boy say, and judging by Kaylee's loud scoff, I'm guessing it was Arrian. That's when the cannons go off. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Only five? Usually there are more bloodbaths than that…

"It was all these stupid paths!" Shine, the District One boy, yells, "It was easier to get away from the Cornucopia!"

All the 'careers' gather around the Cornucopia, and now I get a good look at all my 'allies'.

The District One girl, who has remained silent this whole time, gives me a sympathetic look, showing that she's sorry I have been forced to join the career pack. I give her a small smile.

"Vasilisa, good!" Shine says, happily looking at the weapon she has in her hand. "You got one of the bows! I only saw two of them in the pile."

Vasilisa nods, and the careers begin to empty the Cornucopia of all the supplies remaining.

** Micah**

I follow District Twelve out of the bloodbath, and into one of the paths. I hope they'll make an alliance with me instead of just killing me.

The three of us run through the winding path in the cornfield, not knowing when we will get out, or even if we will get out.

Finally, after turning a corner, we see the exit to the cornfield, we reach the exit and look around at our new surroundings.

Desert is all around us, stretching on for miles, with a lot of dunes. Oh, this is fucking perfect.

I look at the pair from District Twelve, and finally decide to speak.

"Allie?" I ask them, they boy nods at once, but the girl looks a little hesitant at first. "C'mon, just be my ally!"

She gives me a scowl, and sighs.

"Fine," she says, "but if you end up being more trouble then you're worth, I'm killing you."

"Fair enough," I say, laughing. This girl probably couldn't kill me if she tried. I take off the backpack that I obtained at the Cornucopia, and look at what's inside. "I got a knife, two bottles of water, a box of crackers, and some beef jerky, what did you guys get?"

"Bottle of water, an axe, and some water purifying tablets," Coal said, looking in the contents of his backpack.

"All I have is a sleeping bag," Thalia says bitterly, he bag is basically useless in the desert.

"Aren't you glad you allied with me, now?" I ask Thalia, and she just gives me a dirty look.

**Status of Tributes:**

'Career' pack – all alive and unwounded, still at cornucopia

Lock, Merry, Quin, and Twitch – all alive, fairly worn out, but not wounded, in the redwood forest.

Micah, Thalia, and Coal – All alive, unwounded, some tension among the alliance, in the desert.

Belladonna – alone, in redwood forest.

Opal – alone, in redwood forest.

Harold – alone, at lake.

Fawn – alone, in the cornfield (the two paths that connect)

Lynnia – alone, in the desert

**A/N - So I'm going to add this 'status of tributes' thing at the end of every chapter... yeah. :) Some of the 'loners' will join alliances... don't worry!**

**Also - PLEASE let me know in your review who your favorite tribute besides your own is! I would really like to know! Thanks :D**


	17. Through the Cornfield

**A/N - Gahhhh. So effing busy, i can't even. i just can't. **

**Sorry this took SO long. but, it's here now!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Featured Tributes: Belladonna, Thinker, Opal, Fawn and Lynnia. **

**Belladonna**

I escaped from the bloodbath relatively unharmed. The boy from One tried to finish me off, but I got away quickly enough, and I made it out okay.

I run through the path of the cornfield that I have chosen, it winds around a lot, and after about five minutes, I make it to the end.

I am surrounded by giant trees, and when I say giant, I really mean it. These trees are the biggest things I have even seen in my life. The shoot up into the air way taller than I can see.

I find a nice tree, and make sure I am completely alone before I decide to check out what is in my backpack that I managed to get at the Cornucopia. There is an axe, a big bottle of water, some rubbing alcohol, and rope. I guess these are alright, I just don't know what to do for food.

All I have the might come in handy is the rope, but I'm awful at snares. And it would be hard to hunt with an axe...

That's when an idea hits me. It's very uncharacteristic of me, but desperate circumstances call for desperate measures.

All I need for my plan to be set in motion is an ally...

**Thinker**

After running for longer than I wanted to, I reach the end of the long path.

I find myself in a very calm looking place, there is a big lake, but not much else. Lots of grass, and a few bushes and trees. I shrug my shoulders and decide that this is where I will stay.

I am thirsty from running through the Cornucopia, so I kneel down right next to the lake and stick my hands in the shallow water and start to drink.

I drink until my stomach is full of water and all sploshy. It is very hot and muggy out, and nothing seemed better than swimming in the lake, but I never learned how to swim, so I would rather not drown. So, for now, I take off my shoes and put my feet in the shallow part if the water.

I look at where I set down my supplies that I had gotten from the Cornucopia, I didn't get much. Just some netting and a small pouch with nothing inside of it, I didn't try and get close the the Cornucopia to get the good supplies.

I fill my hands with water and take a drink again. Hopefully, I can just wait here for everyone to kill each other, then I can go home.

**Opal**

After running away from the bloodbath and finding myself in a big forest, I collapse on the dirty ground and catch my breath. I couldn't believe my luck, I had gotten one of the two bows from the Cornucopia.

I am good with a bow and arrow, so when I saw a bow placed by the Cornucopia, I ran as fast as I could to retrieve it. Since I am smaller and more agile than most tributes, I managed to reach it quickly.

The girl from Six, Lynnia, I think her name is, reached it at the same time as me, but I snatched it before she had the chance to, she looked devastated, and I feel guilty, but it's every man for himself in the arena, and I had to think of myself first.

I sit up and look at my beloved bow, thanking my lucky stars. Now, all I need is a water source. I stand up and start to look around, seeing if there is any visible source of water.

I don't see any water, but I see someone approaching me. It's the girl from Five, Belladonna. I get my bow at the ready, but she smiles at me.

"That's a nice bow you got there," She says. I can't help but notice she has a giant bottle of water in her hand. I am so thirsty... "Are you thirsty?"

I nod and lower my bow, as she hands me the water.

"Allies?" I ask, and Belladonna smiles.

"You can call me Donna."

**Fawn**

I run through the path that I chose, my backpack bouncing on my back.

I have no idea where this path will lead, maybe it leads to my certain death. I really have no idea.

I keep on running, and after rounding a turn, I see the opening, and I start running, but stop once I hear talking.

"We need to get all these extra supplies and find a place to camp," It's the girl from Two, I could recognize her scary voice anywhere. "Empty out the Cornucopia!"

Cornucopia? Had I really just run around in one giant circle? Am I trapped in this godforsaken cornfield?

"We should probably check all the paths, make sure there's no stragglers!" I hear the boy from Four yell.

My eyes widen, and I panic. Luckily, I am small, and I can squeeze in between a few stalks of corn.

I hear someone walking towards me, and I hold my breath. A blonde girl walks by me with a bow in her hand. It's the girl from District One, Vasilisa. She turns her head at just the right moment, and sees me.

Her eyes widen, and so do mine. She looks torn, though. She slowly brings her finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet before she calls out:

"There's no one over here!"

She looks at me one last time, then walks away.

**Lynnia**

I am distraught. I was so close to getting a precious bow, my weapon of choice, something I'm actually good at, but the girl from three snatched it from right in front of me.

I am usually not a spiteful person, but I can't help it. That was my bow! And she just took it.

So, since I was already close to the Cornucopia, I grabbed a very full, very heavy backpack instead. I'm sure that it has good supplies in it.

After running through the cornfield, the ground turns from soil to sand, and soon, I find myself in a desert. Not desirable, but I'll make it work. I decide to sit down and see what is inside my backpack.

There are a lot of supplies, seeing as it was so close to the Cornucopia. Three bottle of water, one of them very large, the other two more medium sized, a sharp knife, two packages of beef jerky, a thin blanket, and a small first aid kit with band-aids, a roll of gauze, and alcohol pads.

I take out the thin blanket and lay it on the hot sand, and sit on it. I take one of the medium water bottles and take a small drink, I need to savor it.

I guess I am pretty well off, as far as the Games go, but I still wish I had gotten that bow...

**A/N - Eh, well, it's not my best writing, but I got it out, and you got to see how all the 'loners' are doing... and an alliance was formed! So, tell me what you think!**

**Hopefully, I'll have another chapter out today. Finger's crossed! **

**Favorite character besides your own? Least favorite? Let me know :)**


	18. A Look Into the Alliances

**A/N - OhkaaayYYAYAY! . **

**New chapter. Excuse me, please, I am in an odd mood.**

**Oh, yeah. Deres sum langooage in dis chapta, soo i howp you guise dnt minde LAWL. (Language in this chapter, hope you don't mind.)**

**Oh, man, I need to go to bed. **

**Featured Tributes: Thalia, Vasilisa, Quin, and Shine. **

**Thalia**

Alright, this Micah guy is really getting on my nerves. Who does he think he is? Cocky and arrogant, swears every other word, acts like he is the shit. I can't stand him.

He's walking a ways ahead of Cole and I, leading the way, like he knows the arena better than we do. I stare at the back of him with narrowed eyes.

"He's an ass, isn't he?" I say quietly to Cole, and he just laughs. "What?"

"He's just so similar to you," He says, stilling grinning, "Both of you think that your better than the other, but if you just dropped it, you two would probably get along really well."

At first, I am appalled by what Cole has said, this douche was really similar to me? I ought to knock Cole out for even... okay, maybe we are a little similar. But still, I'm not dropping anything.

"Will you guys hurry up?" He calls back to us, his reddish, brown hair swept over his face. Alright, so he's not the worst looking guy in the world... but I still can't stand him.

"We aren't even going anywhere!" I yell back to him. "Why do we even need to keep walking? It's useless!"

"I have an idea!" He says, sounding annoyed. "God, just shut up and follow me!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up, asshole!" I yell to him.

"Oh, yeah, really original," I hear him say, "'Asshole', like I've never heard that one before."

"I open my mouth to retaliate, but Cole groans before I can.

"Will you two just stop fighting?" He says, patiently. He's a patient guy. "Let's follow Micah for a little while longer, and if nothing happens, we'll take a break. Is that okay with you, Thalia?"

"No!" I yell, but Cole just rolls his eyes.

"Well, tough shit, sweetheart," Micah says, looking back at me, and gesturing towards Cole. "Brains here calls the shots."

Sweetheart? Oh, God, just kill me now.

**Vasilisa**

After clearing out all the supplies from the Cornucopia, Arrian made the decision that for a few days, our camp will be right here, in the middle of the cornfield.

I feel bad for the little girl I found in the stalks of corn, I hope she makes it out okay...

I hate being a part of the careers. The way they killed those people in the bloodbath without a second thought... I especially dislike the pair from Two. Both of them are so bloodthirsty... so evil.

I really want to just run away from the alliance tonight, but if I do that I am as good as dead, and I really want to make it home. I sigh as I eat some of the food that was left in the Cornucopia after the bloodbath. That's one perk of being a career. We have copious amounts of food and water, enough to probably last us all three weeks.

I look around at my other careers. Shine is talking to Kyra, but it's obvious she's not listening and is rather bored with him. Finn, Arrian, and Kaylee are all discussing what we should do next. The girl that was forced to be here, Kit from Ten, is sitting quietly by herself, looking down at her feet.

I walk over to her, and sit down next to her.

"Here, you must be hungry," I say, giving her a handful of nuts. She smiles at me gratefully and takes the food. Arrian and Kaylee told her that she wasn't allowed to eat unless all the 'real careers' were full, and I could tell she was hungry.

"Thanks, I am," She eats the nuts, and we sit in silence.

"Sorry you have to be here, with us," I say, "I hate these people too, but at least I had a choice, you know."

Kit nods and smiles at me. I have made a friend in the arena, a real friend, not an ally.

**Quin**

"I'm tired! Can't we just stop for a while?" Merry has been whining this whole time. I can't stand it.

"Merry, we have to make sure we are far enough away from other tributes!" Lock calls back to him. Lock has been extremely patient with him. Something I wouldn't have been able to do if I were leading our group.

Lock is a born leader, he is patient, but at the same time assertive. He is probably the only person in our alliance that I actually don't mind.

Merry, as I have already said, whines and groans. The twitchy one, Switchara, is just a nervous wreck. She can't stop shaking and twitching.

I really don't have faith in my alliance. I was hoping to get better allies, ones that actually knew what they were doing.

Twitch and Merry might die off quickly, though, then I'd be alone with Lock. I don't know if I like that, though, he's huge and could probably kill me quite easily, so I guess I'll just have to leave this group at some point.

I begin planning out in my mind when I will leave, and decide that it won't be for another few days at least.

**Shine**

I'm talking to the girl from Four, telling her all about how much my life rocked back in District One, and how popular I was and about why I volunteered, and I can tell she's pretty impressed. What can I say? I have that effect on people.

She probably wants me. Maybe I'll get with her, then kill her. Give the audience a good show, eh?

I look around at my allies. The three serious ones, the pair from Two and the guy from Four, are deep in conversation about where all the other tributes are, and how it will be best to kill them. Strategy is boring.

I see the two other girls, my District partner and the healing girl talking to each other quietly. Vasilisa is probably threatening her. Why else would she be taking to that weakling?

I am pretty confident in my ability to win. Kaylee, Finn, and Arrian are my only real competition, and they will probably all end up just killing each other. The rest of them will be a piece of cake to finish off. I am so going to be this year's Victor. My brother better watch out, there's going to be a new favorite son.

"So, my brother got all this special attention and stuff..." I continue to tell Kyra about my life, and she listens eagerly.

I am so going to win the Games this year.

**Status of Tributes:**

'Career' pack – all alive and unwounded, still at cornucopia.

Lock, Merry, Quin, and Twitch – all alive, redwood forest.

Micah, Thalia, and Coal – All alive, desert.

Belladonna and Opal – both alive, in redwood forest.

Harold – alone, at lake.

Fawn – alone, in the cornfield (the two paths that connect)

Lynnia – alone, in the desert

**A/N - What did ya think? Lemme know!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**Oh, and I keep on forgetting to mention: Go check out PleaseUseAnotherName's SYOT that is going on called: Quarterly Horrors: The 125 Hunger Games. You may not have a tribute in the Games, but he is still a great writer, and you won't be disappointed! My tribute is the District One female Lavender! **

**That being said, I'm stealing one of his ideas... If you want to, sent me a picture of what you envisioned your tribute looking like! It would be cool to see what you guys were picturing when you created them!**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm sorry guys!

**Alright, alright, alright. **

**I'm sorry, guys.**

**Explanation is in order, I think. **

**Life has been absolutely insane lately. I can't even begin to explain, and I probably won't explain in full detail, because it is my personal life. **

**Let's just say I suffered the loss of someone very close to me and lost my motivation to really do anything except just go to school, eat, and sleep. And not to mention school work has been increasingly difficult. That's really all I'll give you because the rest is personal. **

**I just checked my Fanfiction email today, because during Thanksgiving, I realized that I actually missed writing/reading stories, and I checked the email account out of curiosity. **

**To those of you who left really kind messages: Thank you so much. Seeing those was what made me decided to come out of my 'hibernation' and let you all know that I am, in fact, alive. **

**Thanks to those of you who are understanding. :)**

**I really want to start writing this again, but the updates may not be quick. I'll try my hardest. **

**To those of you who are even thinking about bitching at me for my absence: Fuck off. I needed a break to mourn/get my head back on correctly. If you're mad at me, either get over it or stop reading. **

**Once again, I am SO sorry. And I'll start writing today, maybe get a chapter out later in the week. **

**Hope this was a sufficient enough apology/explanation. **

**Love you all. **

**ForeverYoung7**


	20. Reflections

**A/N - Sorry, it took a little longer than anticipated. I was rear ended on tuesday, so that sucked :( my car's still in the shop. :,(**

**This is VERY short, and not exceptionally good, but i'm still getting in the swing of things... next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**I hope you like it anyway. :)**

**Thinker**

I sat by the lake, just glad at the fact that I didn't die in the bloodbath, but I doubt I'll make it any further.

I was stupid to enter this stupid thing. I'm probably going to die any way. At least that way my dad won't have to pay for my retard pills. It's probably better that I die…

The water in the lake started to ripple, drawing my thoughts away from my death. A tentacle crept out of the water, and slowly slid back in.

A few seconds later, a big head popped up… it looked like a octopus, except it had a giant mouth and sharp teeth.

As quickly as it came, the head disappeared, and I just stared at the place where it had sunk into the water, flabbergasted.

I immediately begin thinking of ways I can use this creature to my benefit.

**Belladonna**

Opal is quite possibly one of weakest little girls ever. She will be a breeze to kill. And I get this bow that she somehow managed to snag.

She has experience with the bow, enough to shoot some food to eat, but not enough to kill a person with it, I think. But whether that's due to her experience with the bow or murder is anyone's guess.

Now, I wouldn't consider myself a murderer. Yes, I plan on doing whatever it takes to get home. But isn't that was soldiers in my history textbooks did? They were considered heroes, not murderers.

I will get home to my mothers, and I don't care if that means killing a few people along the way.

I'll wait until tonight to kill Opal and take the bow, then I'll find a new ally. I will win these games, whatever it takes.

**Lynnia**

I'm still stuck in the wasteland of the desert, and although I'm trying to preserve my water, that isn't happening. My throat gets dry too quickly.

I caught a glimpse of a few of the other tributes, wandering the desert, too. I was too nervous to go up to them, though.

I want allies, but I just can't seem to trust anyone enough to approach them and basically put my life in their hands.

I'm getting down the last of my water, though. And I don't know how to get out of this desert. I'll need to get some allies, soon, or else my chances of getting home will disappear.

**Fawn**

There is no way to get out of this cornfield without crossing the path of the careers. I've gone back and forth at least five times, and each time I find my self faced with their menacing camp.

I've made eye contact with the girl from district one a few times. I can tell she feels sorry for me, which I'd rather have that than her killing me.

I've almost lost all hope. I don't see how I'll be able to get out of the cornfield.

The sun is just about to set, and I sit a safe distance into the path, away from the careers.

"No, Arrian, I'll go," I hear a voice say. It's the District One girl. "You stay here!"

"Vasilisa, stay here," A strong, male voice responds forcefully. "I want to make sure there's no stragglers."

The voice is getting closer. Oh, God. I hear footsteps coming for me.

"Ah, what do we have here?" The giant guy from District Two is right in front of me, a dagger gripped in his hand.

I close my eyes. There's nothing I can do. I'm going to die.

I hear the boy grunt, and I know he's thrown the knife.

The seconds pass in slow motion. I think of Wolf, who also died in the games. I think of how my parents must be feeling, watching the knife flying to my chest.

As soon as I feel the knife penetrate my skin, everything goes black.

**A/N - Sorry to the creator of Fawn :( **

**I'm not sure if you're still reviewing or not... to be honest, i've not really been paying attention to which character belongs to what reveiwer/submitter... except in special cases! **

**Even though it was short, tell me what you think! **

**May not update for a little while - finals start next week and go until the following wednesday the 21st :/**

**I'll try though!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Here you go! Better A/N at the end.**

**KAYLEE LOCKS**

"Who did you get, Arrian?" I asked as my district partner walked out of the cornfield and a hovercraft appeared.

"Just one of the runty ones, she was hiding in the stalks." He looks slightly disappointed, and I was too. I was hoping it would be the boy from nine…

I looked around at my 'allies', the healer from eleven was pale and shaky. I laughed internally. Welcome to the Games.

To my surprise, Blondie from one looked upset too.

"What, feeling sympathy for the weaklings, blondie?" She started and looked over at me.

"No, of course not." She said, slightly out of breath. I looked at her suspiciously. She needed to go soon, we don't want a traitor.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Kyra, "I mean, there's nothing really going on here."

"You're right, we should hunt." Finn said, taking out his spear. Kyra's eyes widened, but she nodded in agreement, although she seemed upset.

"Someone needs to stay and keep watch of the food and supplies," Arrian said, looking around at everyone. "Healer and Vasilisa, you two keep watch."

"And Kyra," I quickly added. I didn't trust One, not at all. "Arrian, Finn, and I will do some tribute killing."

"Split up?" Arrian asked me. I nodded, and the three of us took separate paths in search of our weak enemies.

**KIT JONES**

I still couldn't believe they just killed her. I know this is the Games, but she was little and defenseless. Shaking my head, I leaned back against the Cornucopia as the three most bloodthirsty people I have ever seen entered the cornfield.

The three of us left behind were quiet. Waiting for the sound of the cannon fires.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Vasilisa, I just noticed I was clutching my stomach.

I nodded and she took some crackers out of the sack next to her and handed them to me.

"I know you two are good people," Vasilisa said, looking from me to Kyra. "Unlike those monsters out there." She gestured towards the cornfield.

"I think the three of us should leave, we don't belong in this pack." She seemed deadly serious.

"Really?" I was dumbfounded. I really wanted to get away from here.

"If you guys are up for it." She shrugged. I jumped up. Of course I was up for it!

"You guys go." Kyra said quietly, putting her head down. "I'm going to stay."

"But-" I started.

"I said I'm staying!" She said viciously. "I know I have to stay here, if I want to win! And I'm going to win! You two can go. Don't take any food, though, please. Or else they'll kill me."

"We won't take any food, Kyra." Vasilisa said gently. "Good luck, Kyra."

"You too," Kyra said, taking out a knife and slicing her own arm. When she say my curious look she said, "To make it look like I put up a fight."

I nodded, and Vasilisa and I picked a path and started to walk down it, Vasilisa took a bow with her, and that was it.

"Well, it's you and me now, Kit," she said, smiling at me.

"Nice to be allies with someone I can trust." I said, smiling back.

Vasilisa and I could be good friends.

**MICAH DUFF**

"You see that, princess?" I call out to Thalia. "My idea worked!"

I could see trees, meaning, we were not going to be in this godforsaken desert for much longer.

"Nice thinking, Micah!" Coal called out. I liked Coal, he was all polite and shit. I liked Thalia, too, but I couldn't ever let her know that. She was hot, her multi colored was a huge turn-on, and she was really easy to annoy.

"Thank you, Brains!" I said confidently. "What do you have to say to me, Casper?"

"What did you just call me?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, you're as white as a ghost, so I thought it was fitting."

"That's it, Coal." She said, grabbing her knife. "I'm killing him, right here, right now."

"Uh, guys, we have company," Brains said, his eyes wide and looking towards the forest I had just discovered. I looked over and say the District Two girl running toward us, brandishing a sharp knife.

"Shit!" I said, I didn't have any weapon. Thalia and Coal both had knifes and they ran at her.

I couldn't let the two of them do all the work, so I ran at her too, with nothing to protect myself.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" I had time to hear Thalia yell before the District Two girl's blade sunk into my arm. I yanked my arm away, the blade still stuck inside it.

With her only weapon stuck inside my body, I saw the Career run away.

"God, you are such a dumbass!" I heard Thalia say, my vision was getting fuzzy, but I could still see her face was filled with concern.

I smirked right before I blacked out. She doesn't hate me as much as she would like me to think.

**A/N - Took a little long... but I'm hoping updates will be more frequent! Micah is NOT dead, i know it kind of sounds like it... but he's alive! **

**Tell me who your favorite (besides your own!) is! I would love to know! :)**

**Hopefully a new chapter later this week... I'm on vacation :)**

**Happy New Year to you all! May it be wonderful and safe. Here's to 2012 being better than 2011! (Hopefully!)**


	22. I'm still here

**A/N - I'm sorry this isn't an actual chapter.**

**I hope you didn't get too excited to see an update, then pissed yourself, then had to change your tighty whiteys, then to come back to your computer only to see that this is an A/N. **

**I just told you guys I would update soon... and it hasn't really been as 'soon' as I would like it to be. And I just felt like talking to you guys, cause you're all so great and lovely. **

**Letting you know I'm still here, and hoping to get this next chapter out quickly... maybe by the weekend, but I feel as if you guys have kind of learned that my life is a little hectic... I have a singing competition coming up... and two test this week in APUSH (the devil's class... if you're thinking about taking it... don't)... so life is a little crazy at the moment. **

**But seriously, this was kind of more of a chapter just to let you guys know how grateful I am that you take time out of your lives to read what I write... it makes me just feel really awesome. Today, I realized that I have a lot in my life to be thankful for, and I just wanted to let you all know that I'm thankful for you. **

**Loove you guys. **

**New chapter soon, I promise. **

**(Oh, and by the way... if you have a tumblr... follow me my url is livingandlovinglife-xx ... I'll follow ya back! And leave me an ask letting me know who you are on here! :D )**

**YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL.**

**Sorry this isn't really a chapter...**


End file.
